Waking Up Tony Stark
by CrazierThanMadHatter
Summary: Steve comes home to find his husband sleep on their bed. Naked. And he can't help but lay his hands on that beautiful body of Stark's Early birthday present for my best friend, Emily ! :P


_**Warining: If you don't like yaoi (Boy on boy33 ), gtfo. If you do, enjoy yourself. Not too much though. xD**_

_**Summary: **__Steve comes home to find his husband sleep on their bed. Naked. And he can't help but lay his hands on that beautiful body of Stark's~ Early birthday present for my best friend, Emily~! :P_

* * *

**Waking Up Tony Stark**

Steve sighed and set his things on the table as soon as he came home, rolling his shoulders a bit. He looked around the room, the house silent. He blinked and went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing, opening the door and turning red.

There, on the bed, was Tony. Sleeping silently on his stomach. Naked.

Steve usually could control himself around his husband, but it had been awhile since they slept together, and just seeing Tony like this...

Drove him mad.

Steve silently crawled onto the bed and laid on his side beside Tony, tracing his fingers over the delicious features of his husband, eyes wandering over every curve.

Tony shifted a bit, being a light sleeper, and stirred, opening his eyes and glancing over at Steve. " Hmmm... Hey Ste-" He mumbled, getting cut off when the otherturned him over and pressed their lips together. He smirked into the kiss and slowly moved his lips with Steve's their makeout session getting hotter and rougher until they broke apart, keeping their lips touching.

"Hi Tony." Steve said, grinning when Tony chuckled. He nipped at the other's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth when Tony had opened it slightly to grant him access. While his husband was distracted with their tongues, Steve slid his hands down from Tony's sides to his thighs, making the other shudder and brek the kiss yet again, panting.

" Steve, if your going to touch me, fucking touch me or else I'll kill you." He said, tilting his head back and moaning quietly when Steve had complied, grabbing his husband's cock and pumping it roughly, leaning in and sucking lightly on his Adam's apple.

After awhile of begging and writhing beneath Steve, Tony was now panting heavily against the other's neck and thrusting up into his hand, so close to release. Then the pleasure stopped when his husband removed his hand from his cock, smirking a bit when he whined. " S-Steve, W-Why'd you-" He went to ask, but the other pressed his fingers against his lips. " Suck" Steve commanded, in which Tony complied and coated his fingers with saliva.

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, he shifted and pressed two fingers against Tony's entrance, knowing he could handle it. He slipped them inside of the other, shivering slightly when he felt Tony moan into his mouth.

When Steve finished prepping Tony, he sat up and undressing, his husband sitting up and pressing a bunch of kisses onto his chest while he worked at his pants. Tony watched Steve's hands, biting his lip when he had finished undressing and slicking his cock with lube,kissing his lover. He thrusted into Tony, watching him grip the bedsheets and tilt his head back, his muscles clenching around him. Steve patiently waited for his husband to relax before thrusting in and out slowly, speeding up when Tony started making pleasure-filled noises.

"A-Aah.. S-Steve.. Faster.. M-More..!" Tony begged, the other complying right away. pounding into him and stroking his cock roughly, it was only a matter of minutes before Tony came, covering his stomach and Steve's hand with his seed. Steve came shortly after, biting down onto Tony's neck, leaving a beautiful mark that would probably stay there for a few days.

*o*o*o*o*

After cleaning up after their mess, they laid down on the bed, Tony wrapped up in Steve's arms.

"...I should sleep naked more often."

* * *

_Sorry if it was horrible . I'm sleepy. (*cough*excuses*cough) I hope you guys enjoyed~! Reviews would be lovely~!_


End file.
